User talk:SGCommand
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SGCommand page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KarinS (Talk) 18:48, June 28, 2011 Your profile page contains a few spoilers that should be removed about the events of later books in the series.--The Dragon Demands 17:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Spoilers I think you should remove spoilers from non-readers or those who haven't read ASoS from your userpage... you know which character or characters I'm talking about.--Gonzalo84 19:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Pyat Pree The information I added is not a spoiler, just the parallel version of events. Just like the books account of the Battle of the Blackwater where we mention that it was Garlan Tyrell and not Loras the one wearing Renly's armor.--Gonzalo84 21:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Contributions I've been meaning to mention this since Season 2, when last you were here. Your User Contributions page is an embarrassment: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SGCommand?limit=500&target=SGCommand You've made over 250 edits to this wiki since joining...the overwhelming majority of which are simple updates to your userpage. Indeed, I've seen that seasons 2 and 3 have progressed, you spend most of your time updating a running count of character deaths which you bizarrely keep on your own userpage. This isn't a contribution to this wiki (and many of your other edits were spent on discussing your other interests outside of Game of Thrones). This is not a social media page, this is an online encyclopedia. You haven't been actively contributing. Yes, you can keep stuff on your userpage, you've broken no specific rules, but you've been spending virtually all of your time here not contributing to articles, not interacting with other members, but simply updating your own userpage. This is rude to everyone else who puts in effort on writing up everything else. Look, I don't even expect a "massive" amount of work or anything, but consider that the list of character deaths on your userpage is actually more extensive than the "characters who died this episode" list on episode-articles in the episode guide. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:41, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :You haven't contributed since April. I was considering banning you but I've decided on a compromise: I'm blanking and locking your userpage, to encourage you to spend more time doing "actual work". I'm also deleting sub-pages you created on your userpage such as "Deaths by Season" -- do not create any new sub-pages, they will be deleted as well, and defying Administrator orders will be seen as cause for banning. You took advantage of this wiki to make your own personal blog-space on your userpage, without contributing to the workload the rest of us have to deal with. Ultimately, I realized it was more fitting to allow you to continue to edit, not banning you or anything, but you abused the privilege of having a userpage so you don't get to have one anymore.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:07, June 9, 2013 (UTC)